New Families
by Amanda72949361
Summary: Vanellope's always wanted a family, so when Felix and Calhoun adopted her life has been amazing but right as she crosses the finish line of her 1,000th race someone from her past shows up and how will Felix take it?


**Hey all! I'm Christy and I'm new to WIR FanFic, but I've been in love with the movie ever since the preview came out! So excited for you all to read it! This story is going to mainly be about Felix and Vanellope Father Daughter type stuff! Hope you enjoy!**

"Sour Bill!" Vanellope called from from the throne room.

"Yes your highness?" He responded unenthusiastically walking into the large room full of 'salmon' colored walls.

"Uh uh uh, what did we say about that?"

Sour Bill gave a loud sigh remembering what she said. "Yes Ms. President?"

"Better. Now, my one-thousandth race is coming up and it's going to be next Saturday's random roster race! I would love for Ralph, Felix, and Sarge to be there, and I'm going to Tappers with them tonight so I would like to have formal invitations for them." She said getting up from her throne and walking around the room.

"So you want me to print out three formal invitations, Ms. President?" Bill asked to be clear of what he was doing.

"Yes. Now chop chop, cough drop no wasting time!" Vanellope was really excited for her race, something about it made her curious, but she shrugged it off and sent Sour Bill off to get the invitations. She was going to give them out at Tappers tonight to her friends who felt a lot like family.

"Four root beers coming up!" Tapper yelled from behind the counter.

"Thanks Tapper." Ralph said as he got his, Felix's, and Sarges. Ralph walked over to the booth they were sitting at waiting for Vanellope

"Thanks brother." Felix said as he got his drink. "Wonder why Vanellope wanted us here so urgently."

"Where is princess cavity anyway." Sarge asked Ralph.

"I don't know, but she should be here soon. I already got her drink and I'll take it if she doesn't get here quicker." Ralph replied.

Vanellope rushed in as quick as she could and grabbed the drink from Ralph's huge hand and sat in the booth right next to Ralph.

"You were gonna drink it weren't you, Stinkbrain?" She said calling him one of many nicknames.

"Who? Me? No, I would never." He said sarcastically.

"Yeah yeah, alright, I have something very important for you all." Vanellope said as she pulled out little light blue envelopes covered with sprinkles and handed them out to them.

"What's this sweetheart?" Felix asked as he politely took his.

"Well open it up!" Vanellope said eagerly.

"Alright, we're opening it." Ralph said calming her down. They all looked at the invitations that read,

 **Dear Family,**

 **You have been invited to President Vanellope's One-Thousandth Sugar Rush race. This special race will be the Random Roster next Saturday.**

 **We hope you can attend**!

Felix looked up immediately from the invitation. "F-Family? You think of us as a family?"

"What!? Oh no! I told Sour Bill not to put that! Now you guys think I'm like a baby." Vanellope said snatching up all the invites.

"Wait, kid, do you really think of us as a family?" Ralph asked.

"Well, um, yeah... kind of?" She said trying to hide.

"Really?" Felix said as his voice was getting higher with excitement.

"So who are we in your family?" Calhoun asked.

"Well, I kinda picture Ralph as my Uncle. You know, a monkeys Uncle. We can do cool things too and it won't be father daughter stuff." Vanellope started laughing a little while she was explaining. "And, um, this is really awkward, I'm sorry."

"No, no. Don't be embarrassed. Please continue." Felix said reassuringly.

"I see you, and Calhoun as my parents." She said letting out some breath that she didn't even realize having.

"Oh my land! This is so exciting!" Felix said as he got up from the booth and picked Vanellope up.

"Really? You don't mind?" Vanellope asked while being swung around.

"Don't mind? Are you kidding?! Calhoun and I were just talkin' 'bout adoption and we wanted to ask you if you wanted to be our child!"

"Wait are you serious?!"

"Yes!" Calhoun got up from the table and decided to join the family hug. Ralph soon got in too and finally it was almost official.

A couple of days later Felix and Calhoun filled out all the adoption forms and brought them to the agency in GCS with Vanellope and Ralph.

"Name?" A older women with a raspy voice called to the couple and new child.

"Hello ma'm, I'm Fix-It Felix Jr. and this is my wife Tamora Jean Calhoun."

"And what's the child's name that you're adopting?"

"Vanellope von Schweetz." Felix said as he looked down to her. Her big hazel eyes on the old lady.

"Does she have any titles?" The old lady asked.

"Well, you see I'm a Princess, but I refer to be called a President instead." Vanellope told the lady who looked unenthusiastically back at her.

"So Princess Vanellope von Schweetz. What game do you come from?"

"Sugar Rush."

"And your parents?"

Calhoun and Felix looked at each other at the word arents, they are we're now parents! They were so excited!

"Fix-It Felix Jr. and Hero's Duty."

"Alright congratulations Mr. Fix-It and Mrs. Calhoun, Princess Vanellope Von Schweetz is now your child. Hurray."

Calhoun and Felix gobbled Vanellope into a family hug where Ralph joined they were now one big happy family.

Every thing was perfect, Felix loved being a Father and his wife loves being a Mother! Everything was going perfect! But that was about to change...


End file.
